ResiBlade
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Kai's twin sister has come to get him. Why? A virus has gotten out and is killing off the world. Can they make it, and save humanity? Or will they end up just destroying it. BeybladexResidentEvil pairings in the later chapters.


**Mkayy, so i just saw Resident Evil: Extinction, and personally that is my new favorite movie. Yah and so this was sort of an inspiration for it. Ummm idk. Yah. Here goes? Please R/R!!!**

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Is she still asleep?" I sat up wondering who those voices were. My eyes flickered, a red and blue. I could feel it. I looked around, a plain white hospital room, I was on a metal table. There were many scalpels and men in white suits around me. I had nothing on but a white robe. They all stared at me, obviously astonished. I smirked and looked at each and every one of them. They all suddenly fell over, dead. Yeah. I have a special power. But it's too powerful. I bet you're wondering who I am, aren't you? Well, I guess I should tell you. My name's Kei Hiwatari. I'm the twin sister of Kai Hiwatari. Yes of course I know who he is. My grandfather is Voltaire. Let me tell you something about my family, you may or may not know. My grandfather ran a laboratory making cyborgs and robots, to be the strongest bladers in the world so he could have all of the bitbeasts in the world. In case you don't know, bitbeasts are these little monsters in a beyblade, that are very powerful, and if you cannot handle the strength of a bitbeast, they can overtake you and do some very bad damage. But getting back to the story about what happened, after my grandfather got sent to jail for what he did, he finally got out two years after. He came after me, of course. Being the only Hiwatari left in Russia. My brother had always been at the attention of my grandfather and never me. I was always left in the shadows, never ever knowing what terrible things my grandfather was doing to everyone. I always thought he was doing great stuff, to help the world. But when I eventually did find out the truth, I have to admit, I was slightly nervous, frightened even, and angry. So, he came after me took me in and started with experiments. No longer am I human, no longer can I feel feelings. I am a...machine now. Sent to kill. What you ask? Well, you'll just have to find out won't you.

"Hey Ray, you're blade is slowing down. Make it go faster." Kenny yelled over the wind that Tyson was creating with his blade. It had been two years since the final tournament the guys had participated in. They still bladed, but only for fun. Max was helping his Dad in America with his shop, and was a male model for many companies. He, Tyson, and Kenny were all seventeen. Tyson was still attending High School, and when he had nothing to do, which was most of the time, he trained rookie bladers to blade better. Ray lived with Mariah in China, planning to be married soon. He had a dojo there, and he as well helped many rookie players in China to work hard and become excellent bladers. Him and Kai were both eighteen. Kenny was still in High School. Kai had been staying in Japan for a while, not knowing his grandfather was out of jail, he was studying in business in a nearby college. Max, and Ray had been visiting for about a month, and had been reconciling with the guys.

"No problem." Ray yelled back smirking. He made it spin about seven times faster knocking Tysons' blade out of the arena.

"Awww you finally beat me." Tyson smiled. "About time too."

"Oh shut up." Ray bent down and picked his blade up. "Good job Drigger." He put the blade in his pocket holder and walked inside.

"Well he seems to be in a bad mood for winning." Tyson frowned.

"I know!! Let's go do something fun!! I'm really bored." Hillary jumped up.

"No." The other four guys chorused.

"Well, jeez. Fine then." Hillary sat back down and crossed her arms, frowning.

"Yah, I'm hungry." Tyson put his blade away and rubbed his stomach and walked inside. The guys all smiled **('cept yu know whoooo) **and followed. The doorbell rang when they got inside, and Max ran over and got it. He opened the door and he gaped when he saw who it was...well actually he had no clue who it was, but he still gaped. She had light brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. It was slightly curled, and she had bangs that came down to her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her face was perfect, especially her skin. Her eyes were a brilliant ice blue color. She had on a brown bikini top, and netting which came down to where her shorts began, and they totally showed off her perfectly tanned body. On her legs were some short brown mini cargo shorts and she had netted leggings that came down to above her knee. She had on some heeled leather boots as well.

"Kai Hiwatari is here right?" The girl asked him in a quiet voice, soft and gentle. She had some fingers in her pockets, and she was looking around.

"Y-yeah why?" Max asked still staring. She huffed and pushed him aside and walked in.

"Come out Kai. I know you're here." She looked around.

"Hey guys!! Get out here!!" Max yelled recovering and running towards the girl to tackle her down. She didn't even flinch and moved out of his way, so that he ran past her and ran into the wall. With that 'thunk' the guys all ran in there. Hillary looked at her and stepped behind them.

"Who are you?" Ray asked crossing his arms. She wasn't even looking at him. She was staring at Kai.

"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" She asked. He looked at her and then crossed his arms.

"Well well, Kei. Been a while, hasn't it." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it has Kai. Yes it has." She crossed her arms.

"Kai, how do you know this girl?" Kenny asked typing on his computer, trying to find out who this mysterious 'Kei' was.

"She's my sister." He said. He and Kei were staring into each others eyes.

"Twin sister actually." Kenny interrupted. "'Kei Hiwatari, lost to never be seen again. Kei was last seen leaving her apartment, and hasn't been seen back for a year. Could she have gotten killed? Who knows. But we all do know that the girl was famous for making mysterious disappearances all of her young life.'"

"Where were you?" Kai asked her.

"Why does it matter? You're coming back to Russia with me." She walked toward Kai slowly. He stepped back.

"I don't think so. Kei you need to leave. Now." Kai grabbed his sister and put her in a hold, very complicated to escape. The girl just smirked.

"I don't think so Kai." She twisted her self around and got out of his death grip quite easily. She threw a kick to his face, which he moved his head _just _in time to not get kicked.

"Kei, what does he want with me?" Kai grabbed her leg and she kicked him with her other one forcing him to let her go.

"What didn't he want you for? He wants you for everything. If you can't figure it out, then you're totally stupid." Kei rolled her eyes. "Or maybe I'll have to do something _drastic_ for you to come with me." Kei dug down in some holders and grabbed out a gun and pointed it at him. "If you don't remember brother, he was doing an experiment aside from the beyblade experiments, and he needs your blood for it. Whether you're there _dead or alive._"Kei said a smirk growing. She had her finger on the trigger and Max and Tyson gulped.

"Well let's see Kei, the only way you could get me there dead, without getting arrested and totally killing you're mission, is if you right before the mission. Plus my blood would be cold by the time you got there, so I don't think killing me now would do you any good. Now would it?" Kai smirked crossing his arms. Kei stared at him and dropped her arm down.

"Well you're pretty smart aren't you?" Kei said closing her eyes. "But we do need you there. Something went wrong in the lab, and you're blood is the only cure to it. If you don't then the infection that's going on in the lab will get out to the rest of Russia and might end up ruining the whole world." Kei looked away from them, and put her gun back into its' pouch.

"So you mean that the whole worlds' fate rests in Kai's hands?" Ray asked her. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Mine too. But I only have to get him there." She crossed her arms again. Suddenly her phone started vibrating and she answered it.

"Hello? Yes I found him. No...hello..? Hello?! Dammit." She slammed her phone shut.

"What is it?" Hillary asked her.

"The infection's gotten out." Kei clenched her hands, and she broke the phone.

"What does that _mean_?" Kai asked her. She sighed and looked up at him.

"The T-Virus got out in America and spread down to South America quite sometime ago. Grandfather's men brought a sample to us to see if we could make something to make it work. They got some testers who gladly did it, but it made them sick, and they ended up dieing." Kei closed her eyes tight.

"Well what does that have to do anything?" Max asked. Kei looked around.

"Let's go sit down over there so I can explain." Kei pointed to a sitting place. She walked over there and they all sat down in a circle.

"Well, explain!" Tyson said excitedly. Kei bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Wait, first explain what this T-Virus is." Ray looked at her intently. She opened her eyes and stared back.

"It was supposed to be a cure to make people stronger, but the effects just happened to be opposite." Kei sighed.

"What did you do to know everything about this T-Virus? Like what connection did you have to the laboratory other than your grandfather?" Kenny asked her.

"I worked there as a head guard. They did something to me, I don't know what, but I really don't feel human anymore." Kei squeezed her hand shut again.

"So you're a robot?" Max asked.

"No, I'm still human, but not completely." Kei bit her lip again.

"Go on with the explanation." Kai told his sister. She smiled.

"Gladly. After the people died, they didn't stay dead. Their bodies became reanimated. They had no common sense, or knowledge, but they did know how to do one thing. Eat. That's all they can do. There are two ways to kill them. Shoot them in the head, or break their neck. And I've just found out, they got loose out of the lab." Kei growled.

* * *

Kay first chapter!!! 

tell me what you thinkkk!!!  
:D

Umm yah.


End file.
